Ensueño estival
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Candy y sus tres paladines se embarcan en una juvenil aventura de verano. Un momento propicio para un acercamiento entre ella y Anthony, su dulce amor. Un día que no olvidarán.
1. Parte I

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes del anime y el manga de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los tomo prestaditos a veces para crear con ellos historias de amor sin fines de lucro, porque los adoro. En especial a Anthony y a Candy, quienes son fuente de mi inspiración.**

 _ **Saludos a todos (as). La historia que les presento a continuación está basada en el tierno amor que se profesaban Anthony y Candy, como un capítulo perdido que me hubiese gustado ver en la serie en la época en que Candy llega a vivir a la mansión Ardley.**_

 _ **Confieso que para redactarla fui inspirada por una imagen original, muy bonita y super rara que encontré una vez por allí en la web de Candy junto a sus tres paladines viajando de los más divertidos en el auto de Stear (no sé si quien que esté leyendo esto también la haya visto alguna vez, pero de hacerlo estoy segura que me corroborara que es muy linda) y que me hizo pensar en aventuras de los personajes que no fueron terminadas de contar jejeje. Así mismo, me ayudó también una canción que sonaba mucho en mi tierna adolescencia (más o menos cuando yo contaba con la misma edad de Candy cuando se enamoró de Anthony) de una chica española llamada Lydia, la cual me gustaría que escuchen pues tiene una letra hermosa. Una pequeña estrofa les comparto más abajito.  
**_

 _ **La historia fue pensada como un one-shot por tratarse de un día en la vida de los protagonistas, pero al ver que quedaba un poco larga, opté por dividirla en unas cuantas partes para que no pareciera demasiado empalagosa y poder conservar el interés jajaja.  
**_

 _ **Por último, agradeciéndoles de corazón a quienes siguen "A TRAVÉS DE LA VIDA" y me dejan sus mensajitos, y pidiéndoles disculpas una vez más por no haber podido todavía actualizarla, les regalo esta otra historia aledaña que bien puede ser tomada como un fic preámbulo de ésta, junto a "LA ALONDRA Y EL BUHO" para el fortalecimiento de la relación de Candy y Anthony, o también puede ser leída de manera independiente, pues como en mis otras narraciones, trato de seguir lo más que puedo la línea original de la serie.**_

 _ **Esperando que pueda ser de su agrado, les envío un gran abrazo a todas (os) en cualquier parte en que estén.**_

 _ **¡Mil gracias por leer!**_

 _ **ENSUEÑO ESTIVAL**_

" _No es fácil comprender_

 _que alguien a esta edad esté enamorada_

 _y que_

 _solo pensar en el suave tacto de su piel_

 _de porcelana,_

 _me haga estremecer… "_

 _(El tacto de su piel –Lydia)_

 **Parte I**

Candy estaba feliz, esos tres meses en casa de los Ardley habían sido como un sueño, aún con los altibajos que se suscitaran debido a repentinos castigos por travesuras, o insinuaciones calumniosas de ciertos insoportables hermanos que llevaran a la tía abuela a vigilar de cerca su manera de relacionarse con Anthony y a enviarlo por último a él un periodo lejos al cometer el mínimo error como correctivo, o más bien como excusa para alejarlos un poco.

 _-Nunca me imaginé que el llegar a ser una Ardley me haría sentir tan sola-_ confesó deprimida una de esas primeras noches de la tormentosa separación a Dorothy – _De qué me sirve vivir en un caserón inmenso y rodeado de lujos si no puedo estar cerca de las personas que quiero-_ expresó apesadumbrada antes de acostarse a intentar dormir.

 _-Vamos Candy, no debes decir eso, no es bueno renegar de las bendiciones que se te han concedido. Miles de jovencitas alrededor del mundo morirían por estar en tu lugar-_ le hizo ver la amable chica castaña quien aparte de ser su amiga había sido designada para cuidarla, en tanto se encargaba de acomodarle las mantas de la cama adoselada preocupándose de arroparla bien.

 _-¡Ay Dorothy, tienes razón!-_ No tardó en reconocer Candy un poco avergonzada de sí misma _–Estoy siendo muy malagradecida con Dios al comportarme así y renegar de mi suerte… pero es que echo tanto de menos a Anthony…-_ no pudo evitar confesar al fin, liberando un poco de aquel pesar que llevara afligiéndole ya varios días.

 _-Es comprensible pequeña. Así sucede cuando una está enamorada. Cada día separada de la persona especial resulta un martirio_ \- profirió Dorothy con ternura, tomando asiento en el colchón enfrente de ella.

 _-¿Enamorada, qué dices?-_ cuestionó Candy medio incorporándose y sonriendo nerviosa mientras se colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, sonrojándose de repente como una grana pues aquella palabra aún le resultaba en su caso algo irreal.

 _-Digo la verdad y no lo niegues porque se te nota claramente_ \- le insistió Dorothy sin poder evitar reír dulcemente ante la tierna reacción de su pupila.

 _-¿En serio…se nota?-_ Candy tuvo que confirmar agarrando entonces abochornada una almohada para esconder enseguida la cara detrás.

- _Sí pero no es nada malo, no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada. Sentir amor, a la edad que sea, es algo muy lindo, algo sublime. Bien podría decirse que la mejor manera de recordar el estar vivo-_ opinó Dorothy con sinceridad y añadió un comentario adicional para hacerla sentir mejor – _Además cambia esa carita porque ya están por concluirse los quince días del castigo del joven Brower y estará aquí a lo mejor más pronto de lo que te esperes-_

 _-Dorothy, no sabes cuánto ansío eso-_ reconoció Candy con la voz desbordándosele de la emoción y luego junto con un suspiro se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Un instante después estiró su mano hacia la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado para alcanzar de su superficie un pequeño joyero donde guardaba en lugar de bisutería sus tesoros más preciados y extrajo de ahí un papelito bien doblado que reposaba junto al broche del Príncipe de la Colina y el escapulario de la Hermana María. El mensaje que recibiera atado a la paloma mensajera que su chico bello le enviara contándole que se encontraba bien. Al releerlo por vigésima ocasión lo sostuvo con ilusión contra su pecho, imaginándose que a esas alturas él ya debía haber recibido su contestación.

- _Dorothy…_ \- agregó entonces volviendo a tornarse seria – ¿ _Tú crees también al igual que yo que todo esto sucedió en realidad porque la tía abuela Elroy me considera muy por debajo del nivel de Anthony?_ – no se contuvo de preguntar con preocupación.

 _-No, por supuesto que no. La Sra. Elroy te tiene en gran aprecio así no lo creas. Se le nota en su proceder-_ la respuesta de la chica mayor fue franca e inmediata _-Lo que pasa es que considera que ustedes dos son muy jóvenes para formalizar una relación-_ añadió

 _-¿Una relación amorosa… entre Anthony y yo?-_ Candy de inmediato se volvió a ruborizar, dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que hablaba abiertamente del tema con alguien. Sin embargo aquello último en mención era una esperanza que guardaba en lo profundo de su corazón pero que consideraba también con realismo que solo podría materializarse entre ellos al cumplir la mayoría de edad y para eso (por desgracia) aún faltaba mucho.

Dorothy sonrío de buena gana al ver su inocencia.

- _Pero por ese camino van ¿o no?, si se les nota a leguas cuanto se adoran. Aparte todos aquí pensamos que son una pareja adorable-_

Y al escucharle decir esto la jovencita rubia entendió que al pluralizar se refería a sus compañeros del personal, por lo que boquiabierta se volvió a sentar como por el rebote de un resorte.

 _-¿Todos?-_

 _-Sí, y estamos de su parte, apoyándolos-_ respondió Dorothy contenta, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

 _-¡Por Dios, es que somos tan obvios!_ \- profirió Candy volviéndose a acostar pero esta vez mirando hacia la ventana para poder admirar un rato el cielo despejado de la noche veraniega con sus estrellas. Astros que de algún modo le recordaban la felicidad inmensa que le hacía sentir estar junto a Anthony.

Los días restantes del castigo pasaron y con ello se extinguió esa molesta melancolía. Anthony regresó luego de ganar como el mejor jinete en el rodeo del pueblo y habiéndose confesado con anterioridad los dos que se gustaban, ella estaba radiante de dicha y emoción por empezar a vivir mil nuevas aventuras a su lado.

Por eso la mañana del sábado en que planearon con los chicos como celebración por el triunfo de Anthony, ir de excursión hasta las lindes de las vastas tierras Ardley de Illinois, se levantó temprano y muy ansiosa a arreglarse para la ocasión especial. Pidió por ello por primera vez tomar el desayuno en su cuarto, reconociendo así en sí misma que aquel comportamiento inusual era síntoma de que estaba creciendo… transformándose del todo en una " _señorita_ ", como ya inclusive su cuerpo desde hacía meses había determinado.

Dorothy conociendo el secreto de su corazón (aunque realidad ya no fuera tan secreto), le ayudó en la tarea. El atuendo elegido fue un vestido fresco de lino color perla con delicados encajes y bordados de flores junto a un sombrerito elaborado en paja del mismo tono con listón dorado y unos botines cafés recién comprados, listos por estrenar, mientras que su dorada cabellera le fue dejada suelta para que pudiese caer libre a sus espaldas cual cascada, brindándole el adorable aspecto de divinidad angelical de las pinturas.

Candy se impresionó del resultado en cuanto se observó de cuerpo completo en el espejo y luego al mirar en su reloj despertador orejero que allí casi no utilizaba, notó que iban a dar las nueve, la hora de bajar al encuentro con el grupo. Le agradeció por lo tanto a Dorothy por todo con un fuerte abrazo mientras ella a su vez le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo y poco después salió de la habitación feliz y dando saltitos de alegría… impaciente por ver a su príncipe de las rosas… sin esperarse en lo más mínimo al doblar por el corredor en dirección a la escalera el topárselo esperando por ella arrimado al barandal. Motivo por el cual tuvo que detenerse de inmediato, reprochándose en su interior el ser todavía tan infantil.

Él en cuyo cuerpo juvenil podía percibirse sutilmente la vigorosidad y gallardía adquirida durante su tiempo en el campo, estaba de espaldas a ella mirando hacia abajo por lo que no la vio enseguida, pero se enderezó con rapidez transcurridos unos segundos al advertir su presencia, llevándose las manos a la espalda para simular formalidad.

 _-Buenos días_ _Anthony…_ \- pudo apenas Candy proferir en un susurro, notando embelesada que lucía precioso con una camisa blanca manga larga estilo medieval, pantalón de pana negro, botas y gorra plana clásica del mismo color, y como punto adicional a favor, estaban sus ojos azules pareciendo más brillantes que nunca esa mañana por la ilusión de verla a su vez. Algo que a ella le dio la certeza aún sin palabras de que su apariencia también le había causado la misma impresión a favor. Un poco sonrojada así, bajó la cabeza con timidez mientras se dirigía a su encuentro.

- _Buenos días princesa_ \- le saludó él esbozando una gran sonrisa al tiempo que daba también unos pasos en su dirección para acortar más pronto la distancia, y en tanto escondía a sus espaldas una _"Dulce Candy_ ", que ella había tenido oportunidad de visualizarle fugazmente desde un principio – _Te ves maravillosa-_ le elogió

 _-Gracias, tú también luces muy guapo_ \- correspondió Candy al cumplido en voz baja sintiéndose halagada, pero no tanto por lo dicho como por el deslumbramiento sincero que advirtiera en su mirada. Anthony entonces le entregó la fragante rosa, del tipo que más adoraba y cultivaba con esmero y que había bautizado en honor a ella.

- _Para ti. Una rosa para otra rosa… pero claro no tan linda como tú-_ aclaró. Un tierno detalle para empezar el día que como siempre con su romántico proceder, consiguió llegarle al alma.

 _-Anthony, qué hermoso gesto-_ dijo ella aspirando el dulce aroma de la flor mientras veía cómo la contemplaba con ternura, pero no tuvieron tiempo de conversar más porque en esos momentos el claxon del automóvil de Stear sonó de forma estridente haciéndoles dar un respingo a ambos, avisándoles que Archie y él ya estaban esperándolos listos para partir.

 _-¿Nos vamos?-_ propuso así Anthony con galanura, ofreciéndole el brazo, que ella con un asentimiento y una sonrisa, aceptó.

Descendieron de esa forma parsimoniosos las escaleras, asemejándosele la situación a ella a la de una pareja de maduros esposos de la élite de Chicago y entendió con gracia que él pensaba lo mismo, porque de pronto lo vio meterse en el papel, adoptando un semblante extremadamente serio y altivo, tan bien interpretado que tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la mano que le quedaba libre para poder controlar las ganas de reír a carcajadas que le sobrevinieron, recordando los buenos modales que una damita de sociedad debía conservar en todo momento. A Anthony le gustaba jugar así. A veces al caminar del brazo fingía ser su esposo, como en un futuro aspiraba llegar a ser, según lo que entre bromas le había insinuado en más de una ocasión.

" _Te vas a casar conmigo"_

Y ella aunque sabía que era demasiado apresurado para pensar en aquel asunto o para ilusionarse con ello, se había tomado en serio sus palabras y anhelaba intensamente que esa unión llegara a darse a su debido tiempo ya que no podía imaginarse viviendo algún día sin él. Eso lo tenía claro.

Al notar que su actuación le había divertido tal como quería, Anthony la tomó repentinamente de la muñeca y Candy no tuvo que ver dos veces su mirada traviesa para saber lo que ahora quería. Compartiendo su sonrisa se dejó llevar por él en una repentina carrera hasta la salida.

 _-¡Hey niños por favor tengan cuidado!-_ reclamó el amargado del mayordomo cuando pasaron inmersos en su juego veloces por su costado, al punto que los tuvo que esquivar _-¡Santo Dios, cada día más incorregibles!-_ le escucharon vagamente añadir con su amanerado proceder, más, después de gritarle ambos que lo sentían, siguieron de largo por lo que faltaba del amplio hall hasta alcanzar el jardín. Candy sosteniéndose el sombrero para que no se le cayera y Anthony delante guiándola de la mano, casi haciéndola volar por el linóleo.

En cuanto llegaron hasta el automóvil estacionado cerca de la puerta principal, tenían las respiraciones agitadas pero estaban sumamente felices. El corazón les latía a rabiar con la fuerza de tambores y sabían que no era del todo por el esfuerzo físico recién vivido. Sin embargo en un momento la mirada resplandeciente de Anthony adoptó seriedad y ella enseguida supo que quería hablarle de algo importante

- _Candy tengo algo que decirte…-_

Ella sintiendo que sus latidos se le disparaban al doble de velocidad, se preparó en silencio esperanzada y temerosa a la vez, a la espera de lo que le quería confesar, intuyendo que podía tratarse de la declaración tan anhelada. Más apenas pudo él con dulzura tomarle un rizo del cabello entre los dedos antes de que sus primos imprudentes, interrumpieran la escena al asomarse por la ventana del coche, recordándoles que no se encontraban en el lugar solos.

 _-Oigan ustedes dos, ¿a qué horas piensan subir? Miren que se nos hace más tarde y la tía abuela quiere que estemos de regreso antes de oscurecer-_ les recordó Archie, desde el asiento del copiloto, al tiempo que Stear volvía a su lugar del conductor para encender el vehículo.

El cielo estaba de un azul radiante, todo indicaba que iba a ser un perfecto día de verano. Candy reparó en ello un instante antes de ser la primera en responder al llamado un tanto nerviosa

- _Claro, enseguida_ \- dijo adelantándose para ingresar al carro, en tanto Anthony con un notorio gesto de decepción la siguió.

- _Buenos días Señorita Candy, se ve muy bonita. ¿Qué tal Anthony?_ \- les saludó Stear una vez dentro, como siempre de muy buen ánimo, aparte de lucir muy contento y orgulloso esa mañana por tener la oportunidad de llevarlos a pasear en "la nave de su propia invención", como solía decir - _¿Están listos para vivir uno de los días más memorables de sus vidas?-_ lesconsultó

 _-¡Sí!_ \- dijeron todos y ni bien Anthony cerró la puerta, arrancó.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	2. Parte II

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes del anime y el manga de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo suelo tomarlos prestados a veces para inventar con ellos historias de amor, como esta. =)**

 ** _Hola amiguitas bellas!, estoy de vuelta aquí trayéndoles la siguiente parte de este pequeño fic, agradeciéndoles inmensamente además por el buen recibimiento que le han dado._**

 ** _A Stormaw, Mizuki Leafa, Lucero Santoskoy, Asuna-San1998, ArleniFerreyraPacaya y TamyWhiteRose les envió un saludo especial. Muchísimas gracias chicas por sus reviews, su interés y su apoyo, y así mismo a todos quienes estén leyendo esta historia en silencio. Un gran abrazo._**

 ** _Belén_**

 **Parte II**

El viaje hasta los linderos de Lakewood les tomó poco más de cuarenta minutos, en especial debido a que Stear les propuso desviarse del sendero original para tomar un atajo que no hacía mucho había descubierto en miras de ahorrar tiempo. Trayecto que sin embargo no les pareció tan largo por recorrerlo entre bromas y risas, ya fuera porque el muchacho inventor errara el camino o porque el coche armado por él mismo, su " _obra maestra_ " según contaba, pareciera de un momento a otro como querer desbaratarse al atravesar un terreno pedregoso, siendo el capot la primera pieza que cayera sin que él hubiese aplastado el botón para ello, lo cual provocó una burla general.

Candy lo estaba pasando genial, no recordaba la última vez que se había reído tanto. Ese día, contando con permiso y sin supervisiones, todo asemejaba ser perfecto. Estaba en compañía de sus mejores amigos y del chico de sus sueños, qué podía ser mejor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentirse libre y ahora además con derecho a ser feliz. El destino le había premiado por sus silenciosos sufrimientos otorgándole una nueva familia y permitiéndole además estar al lado de su gran amor. Agradecía al cielo cada día por el montón de bendiciones.

Sus tres paladines juntos en definitiva podían alegrarle hasta en el momento más oscuro… mas no podía pasar por alto su predilección por uno… por aquel cuya mirada penetrante podía deslumbrarla como un rayo de sol.

Como intuyendo sus repentinos pensamientos, Anthony quien viajaba a su lado en el asiento trasero al sorprenderle contemplándolo al disimulo, le sonrió con coquetería y complicidad, haciéndola de inmediato enrojecer y mirar erguida hacia el frente. Candy agradeció a la suerte que los chicos quienes iban entonces discutiendo algo sobre carreras de automovilismo (Archie reclamándole a su hermano que si se creía piloto para conducir de esa manera y éste respondiéndole que si así lo fuera, él como copiloto no serviría para nada) no notaron su estado de turbación, pero el joven rubio quien concentrado en ella no se perdía ninguno de sus actos, consciente de que la causa de su sonrojo era su proximidad, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de dar otro certero avance para conquistarla.

Despacio sobre la superficie del acolchonado asiento deslizó su mano hacia la de ella, atrapándola a la escondida y haciéndola sobresaltar en un principio, pero así mismo imposibilitándola de poner objeción. Ya habían tenido la oportunidad de tomarse de las manos en un par de ocasiones y cada vez que podían caminaban del brazo mientras platicaban, no obstante esta vez ambos sabiéndose rodeados de un ambiente especial lleno de alegría, encontraban aquella acción particularmente significativa, intuyendo que ni bien el vehículo se detuviera y se les presentase el momento de estar a solas, hablarían del montón de cosas importantes que tenían pendientes.

Y como un regalo, la fortuna les concedió el deseo a sus ardientes almas, ya que pocos minutos después, Archie pidió de favor que pararan un rato porque necesitaba orinar de urgencia. Para esos momentos pasaban por una zona de cultivos de fruta y Stear indicó que se bajaría también a recoger manzanas alegando que sería bueno acompañar el montón de delicias y golosinas que las cocineras les prepararan y enviaran en una cesta de picnic para el almuerzo, con algo sano. Una excusa razonable, aunque tanto ella como Anthony comprendían no sin sentir un poco de vergüenza que era para otorgarles algunos instantes de privacidad.

Bien podía decirse que si alguien había sido testigo del nacimiento y desarrollo de su secreto idilio, eran los hermanos Cornwell, quienes eran personas de confiar y ellos en el fondo de sus corazones estaban agradecidos con su discreción.

Anthony que había tenido que ocultar la unión de sus manos debajo de la manta a cuadros de picnic, en cuanto se hubo ido el joven de anteojos, pudo hacerlo ahora sí con toda libertad. Su mirada sobre ella, le llegó entonces a Candy cargada de alivio y exenta de incomodidades. Por fin estaban solos.

 _-¡Vaya! Tanto rato esperando que llegara un momento así, planeando decirte tantas cosas y ahora ni siquiera atino por dónde empezar-_ expresó rascándose la nuca con la mano libre, por los nervios. Espontáneo gesto ante el cual Candy solo pudo sonreír sintiéndose presa de una timidez que no le alcanzaba aun así a esconder lo adorable que lo encontraba, sobre todo cuando lo advertía de esa manera y más sabiendo que era por su causa.

 _-Mira bien nuestras manos unidas Candy_ \- continuó Anthony retomando la palabra y añadiendo mayor seriedad a lo que profería, en tanto volvía a centrar su atención en sus dedos entrelazados – _Este el símbolo de mi promesa de cuidar siempre de ti… así algún día nos encontremos lejos-_

 _-¿Lejos?-_ preguntó ella enseguida logrando que su voz resonara por encima de los fuertes latidos de su corazón, que parecía querer salírsele del pecho _-…Pero yo no quiero volver a separarme nunca más de ti-_ le dejo saber con sinceridad, para luego asombrarse y condenarse a sí misma por no medirse en su impulsividad, un comportamiento que bien personas como la tía abuela encontrarían reprochable en una señorita. Una vez más tal como en el jardín de las rosas, había permitido que sus sentimientos hablaran sin control, sin detenerse primero a pensar. Anthony sin embargo, sin darle importancia a su azoramiento sonrió complacido y acto seguido para su completa estupefacción, llevó la unión de sus manos hasta sus labios, colocando allí un fervoroso beso mientras detrás de sus párpados cerrados con firmeza intentaba diluir una notoria tristeza que ella bien sabía era producida por los recuerdos de los amargos días de distanciamiento forzoso entre ambos por su viaje a México. Un sencillo accionar que le permitió percibir la magnitud de cuánto la amaba… En definitiva con la misma intensidad que ella a él.

 _-Entonces te prometo que lucharé porque así sea-_ profirió Anthony con toda su formalidad de joven caballero y Candy casi pudo jurar que al igual que ella, hubiese querido en esos instantes abrazarla, pero como ironía del destino sus primos aparecieron justo de vuelta, obligándolos de un sobresalto a apartarse cuando estuvieran a punto intentarlo.

Si Archie, quien fuese el primero en llegar alcanzó a notar algo, no dijo nada. Simplemente se dedicó a ocupar su asiento en completa seriedad y en silencio, actitud que conservaría después durante todo lo que quedaba del trayecto, mientras Stear, quien se situó de nuevo al volante luego de dejar junto a ellos en la parte de atrás una bolsa de lona llena de manzanas, sin reparar en lo que con anterioridad hubieran estado haciendo, retomó el camino recargado de buen ánimo y energía.

 _-¡Bien tropa, continuemos la travesía!-_ les animó.

* * *

Los límites de la propiedad Ardley colindaban con un hermoso lago debido al cual llevaba su nombre, más allá del cual se extendía un apacible valle coronado por nevadas montañas en la lejanía. Un paisaje de ensueño y sobre todo "personal" que tenían la oportunidad de disfrutar cada vez que ellos quisieran. Algo que reconocían como todo un privilegio.

 _-¡Es maravilloso!_ \- exclamó Candy extasiando su vista en el horizonte y en la magnificencia de la naturaleza a su alrededor mientras giraba llenando sus pulmones de aire puro de olor a pino y eucalipto.

Aquellos parajes verdes que le recordaban tanto al lugar donde creciera, los había conocido antes gracias a Anthony, en los románticos paseos vespertinos a caballo que ambos compartieran. Atardeceres inolvidables que guardaría en el corazón. No obstante, no importaba cuantas veces los visitara, nunca dejarían de parecerle cargados de magia.

 _-¡Opino que deberíamos venir más seguidooo!_ \- sugirió Stear de repente mientras pasaba corriendo colina abajo hacia un pequeño muelle, cual caballo desbocado, llevando un balón de vóley en un brazo y un equipo de pesca en el otro, incluyendo un extraño aparato que asemejaba una caña adicional dentro del morral que cargaba a su espalda _-¡Vamos equipo, síganme!-_

Candy no pudo más que reírse de sus locuras moviendo la cabeza, pero prefirió permanecer un ratito allí en lo alto, en un pequeño mirador que la tía abuela mandara a construir como monumento del Clan escoces cerca de la casa del bosque (aquella propiedad que pasara durante mucho tiempo deshabitada hasta que su amigo Albert la ocupara de incógnito y que para entonces _"ya rescatada"_ como alguna vez la propia matriarca mencionara, permanecía cercada por seguridad. Un sitio que siempre le traería recuerdos) y desde donde podía apreciarse a plenitud todo el esplendor del lugar. Todo en tanto Anthony y Archie trasladaban la canasta con comida y la de jugos respectivamente, hasta la orilla, no habiéndole permitido cargar con nada a ella aun cuando insistiera en ayudar por ser una dama.

Fascinada por lo tanto de que fuesen tan atentos y galantes, les contempló con cariño al instalar un pequeño campamento, más al pasar de nuevo el chico rubio a su lado después de haber vuelto por la bolsa de manzanas de Stear y por la canasta de los postres, ella que había introducido su fragante rosa blanca en el cesto de estos últimos víveres por no tener otro lugar adecuado donde mantenerla a salvo durante el paseo, teniendo en cuenta el movimiento del automóvil y las singularidades de éste, la extrajo con rapidez para evitar que se le dañara y ambos se sonrieron unos segundos antes de que él continuara su camino abajo.

El corazón de Candy ese día henchía de felicidad y verlos a los tres trabajando como todo un equipo al ir a buscar leña para una fogata que pudiesen encender antes de que diera la hora de volver, le hizo quererlos más.

Anthony varios minutos después al dejar todo listo, volvió a subir la pequeña colina en su búsqueda, y al hallarla entretenida observando ahora sí como Stear volvía al muelle para terminar de armar y luego tratar de poner en marcha un nuevo invento, una caña de pescar moderna que en lugar de carrete tenía un dispositivo en el mango, que permitía subir el hilo de forma automática una vez que el pez mordía la carnada; se arrimó a su lado en el barandal de cemento del mirador para divertirse junto con ella de la peculiar escena, cómica como de costumbre sin proponérselo, proviniendo del ingenioso joven.

Renegando y suplicando para sí mismo que encendiera su invención después de unos cuatro intentos fallidos y encima asustándose por el fuerte ruido que ésta empezara a hacer de manera inesperada al lograrlo, Stear pareció conseguir al término de varios minutos que funcionara bien. Candy por ello sintiéndose contenta del éxito obtenido, le aplaudió enseguida compartiendo su júbilo y contagiándolo a Anthony a que lo alentara también, por lo que Stear agradecido realizó una reverencia a la antigua en reconocimiento por el apoyo, sin perder nunca el positivismo respecto a sus creaciones. Ellos permanecieron sonrientes contemplándolo mientras ponía en ejecución aquel, perteneciente a sus últimos proyectos.

- _Un beso por tus pensamientos_ \- oyó Candy que Anthony le decía de pronto muy de cerca, casi al oído, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola sonrojar.

 _-¿Qué?_ -

…Y en especial rememorándole aquellas maravillosas dos veces en que la besara en las mejillas. La primera en el jardín de las rosas al tomarla desprevenida, una media hora después de que ella se atreviera a confesarle cuánto le gustaba, y la segunda en el balcón de la mansión en un momento que estuvieran los dos solos después de la reunión de bienvenida que ofrecieran en su honor. Aquellas dulces memorias sumadas a las bonitas que coleccionaría de aquel día, le hacían sentirse convencida de que ya no importaban las peripecias que hubiese tenido que pasar alguna vez porque al fin y al cabo le habían servido para llevarle a vivir todos esos extraordinarios momentos.

 _-…Pensaba en que todo lo pasado… sin importar bueno o malo, no lo cambiaría por nada porque me ha permitido llegar hasta aquí-_ se armó de valor por lo tanto y le contó – _Este ha sido el mejor verano de mi vida Anthony… y no quisiera que terminase nunca-_

Él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, pareciendo abstraído por sus palabras, tomó gentilmente la rosa que ella protegía entre sus manos y con la misma en un romántico gesto le acarició todo el rostro, haciéndola sonreír.

- _Anthony me haces cosquillas_ \- dijo ella riendo

 _-Quisiera verte reír así siempre_ \- expresó él – _Quiero que seas siempre feliz Candy... Este también ha sido para mí el mejor verano. Teniéndote conmigo yo ya soy completamente feliz-_

Le estaba hablando con el corazón, lo pudo notar en su mirar lleno de anhelo y ansiedad, al punto de incluso poder jurar que durante una fracción de segundo había colocado la vista sobre sus labios, deseando concretar aquel ansiado beso que ella llevaba soñando desde el instante en que lo conociera. Más, Anthony apenas pudo alcanzar a colocarle la rosa en el cabello antes de que un nuevo grito de júbilo de Stear por conseguir que un pez cayera en el anzuelo dañara el especial momento. Sobrealerta los dos enamorados dirigieron con rapidez la mirada hacia el lago.

 _-¡Ya picó uno, ya picó uno!-_ exclamaba el muchacho esforzándose por subir entonces el espécimen atrapado _-¡Vaya! y parece que es grande porque me está dando trabajo-_ añadió, secándose la transpiración de la frente como podía en el antebrazo, pero sin soltar ni un segundo la caña de pescar que estaba funcionando hasta allí de maravillas _-¡Eh, esperen! ¡Qué está pasando! ¡No, por qué se está deteniendo… ya no funciona!_ _…¡Ay no!_ –

…Y de repente su acostumbrada mala suerte en esas cosas dejó de hacerse esperar. La singular máquina se detuvo a medio camino de su función y la falta de tensión por ende en la cuerda, le hizo perder a su creador el equilibrio, quien terminó cayendo de forma irremediable al agua con un gran chapuzón ante el asombro de todos. Para variar el pez se le escapó con todo e invento.

 _-¡Oh!-_ profirió Candy estupefacta

 _-¡Aguarda Stear, ya vamos!-_ exclamó Anthony al ver que había caído en una parte ya honda.

Ambos chicos preocupados así, bajaron de inmediato a ayudarlo.

Corriendo, ágil como una liebre contenta de estar en su hábitat, Candy consiguió llegar primero a la orilla, sacándole de ventaja varios segundos a Anthony, que no pudo hacer más que admirarla impresionado. Y por la mirada de adoración que ella notó le dirigía después al presenciar cómo sin complicaciones lanzaba el sombrero que tuviera en las manos a un lado, procedía a quitarse los botines, tomaba la caña de pescar extra que habían llevado junto al frasco con carnadas sin darle asco e ingresaba al agua (la cual reflejando el color del cielo le recordaba a la tonalidad de sus ojos), supo que contaría con su aceptación así su proceder no fuese nunca del todo el ideal esperado para una damita de sociedad.

 _-Candy cuánto lo siento, se me escapó una trucha enorme de la que con probabilidad podríamos habernos alimentado los cuatro_ \- excusó Stear apesadumbrado ni bien verla, nadando con esmero para alcanzar la parte del lago donde todavía había piso.

 _-No te preocupes Stear, fue tan solo una falla, la próxima vez ya saldrá mejor-_ le animó ella con su dulzura y bondad únicas – _Pero sabes una cosa, no hay problema, yo te enseñaré_ _a pescar como los hacen los campesinos-_ agregó riendo y alejando del joven que por suerte no había perdido sus anteojos en el obligado baño, su sinsabor.

 _-¡Anthony ven!, ¿nos ayudas por favor?_ \- se volteó entonces a solicitarle al chico que sabía estaba observándolos expectante desde la orilla, invitándole a que se les uniera y él no lo pensó dos veces antes de quitarse la gorra, empezar a descalzarse y arremangarse el pantalón y la camisa, aceptando la petición. Todo mientras Archie, moviendo la cabeza como si fuesen un grupo de niños pequeños los observaba sentado en la hierba donde estaba terminando de colocar la leña para la fogata de más tarde.

 _-¡Archie, ven!-_ Aunque le notaban algo disgustado, fue el grito de los tres.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	3. Parte III

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes del anime y el manga de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los tomo prestaditos en esencia a veces para inventar con ellos rómanticas historias.**

 _ **Un abrazo inmenso a todos (as). Con ustedes dejo la siguiente parte de este fic.**_

 **Parte III**

El día avanzaba y el soleado cielo comenzó después del cenit a volverse nuboso. Más el animado grupo si lo notó no le dio importancia, pues estuvieron tan entretenidos en sus juegos que les pareció de pronto que el tiempo se les iba demasiado rápido. Una razón válida para proponerse más adelante volver a repetir dicha aventura.

Después de conseguir gracias a la cátedra de pesca de Candy, varios peces, se les ocurrió extender una soga entre dos árboles a la altura de sus cabezas para hacerla pasar por red y se enfrascaron así en una animada partida de vóleibol divididos por parejas. Los Cornwell contra Candy y Anthony mientras conseguían secar la humedad de sus ropas. Candy que no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz practicando aquel deporte desde su tierna infancia junto a sus amiguitos en el Hogar de Pony, inmersa en su emoción se esmeró tanto en su desempeño, que en un momento trastabilló luego de lanzar la pelota y Anthony como siempre un caballero andante a su rescate, impidió que se lastimara sosteniéndola de la cintura.

 _-Te tengo-_

 _-Gracias-_

Su repentina cercanía entre tímidas sonrisas, de haber estado solos pudo haber desencadenado algo encantador, pero allí acompañados lo que despertó fue un carraspeo por parte de Archie que llegado a ese punto cuando ambos un tanto avergonzados al volver a prestarles atención lo miraron, casi no pudo contener el disgusto que sentía, algo que a Candy en el fondo le pareció que podía traducirse en celos, como desde hacía días venía percibiendo de él aunque no lo hubiese comentado con nadie. Stear por su parte, cauteloso y pacífico como siempre prefirió no hacer ningún comentario sin darle importancia a la pequeña escena, animándolos al contrario a continuar con el partido. Más a su hermano no se le pasó la incomodidad, llegando por causa de ésta a actuar con una impremeditada rudeza.

 _-¡Hey ustedes dos, más atentos al juego!-_ exclamó lanzando el balón por el costado de Anthony, con tanta fuerza que éste cayó entre la arboleda que había detrás. La pareja de aludidos le observó extrañada, y Anthony ante aquello no dudó en responder advirtiendo la clara mala actitud.

 _-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!-_ le sacó en cara, sin embargo de inmediato intervino Stear actuando como el mayor del grupo para como de costumbre tratar de mantener la armonía.

 _-Ok, ok Archie, esa en definitiva pudo ser una lanzada digna del equipo nacional pero en vista de que estamos aquí llevando a cabo un simple remedo de encuentro deportivo, tocará ir a traer el balón-_ profirió reprochándole a su hermano de manera sutil su mal comportamiento – _Esta vez lo haré yo, pero oye… –_ añadió en tanto se dirigía a abrirse paso entre los árboles por el tramo por donde se extraviara la pelota _-Intenta tener más cuidado la próxima vez-_

El alejamiento del intermediario aunque sabían que sería momentáneo produjo un incómodo silencio

 _-Creo… que iré a acompañarle_ \- soltó Candy de repente prefiriendo alejarse un rato de allí hasta que la tensión entre Anthony y el menor de sus primos se despejara, luego de notar las amenazas silenciosas que intercambiaban los dos a través de las miradas.

 _-¡Candy espera!_ \- le escuchó entonces proferir a Anthony a sus espaldas, lo que le hizo exhalar un suspiro de alivio pues no quería que se pelearan _–Voy contigo_ … _es lo mejor_ \- dijo él colocándole una mano en el hombro al alcanzarla, ante lo que ella se volteó y le sonrió con cariño, procediendo luego a apretarle la mano con comprensión porque sabía que estaba reprimiendo su coraje.

Ambos tenían en cuenta que contaban con detractores respecto a lo que sentían pero cada uno procuraba ser fuerte a su manera para evitar que les afectaran sus malas vibras. Ella, así no hubiesen todavía conversado a profundidad de ese asunto, con su pequeño gesto solo quiso recordárselo, pues estaba segura que entre los dos el afecto era recíproco, y el conseguir que la paz volviera a su diáfana mirada y apareciera de nuevo en su boca una bonita sonrisa, se lo comprobó.

No mucho después de que ocurriera esto y sin permitirle disfrutar bien de su éxito, les llegó la voz de Stear entre la arboleda, en una exclamación que los sorprendió

 _-¡Oigan, no creerán lo que encontré! ¡Vengan a darle un vistazo!-_

Intercambiando una mirada de sorpresa, Candy y Anthony se apresuraron en la dirección en que lo escucharan.

Fue entonces que descubrieron un hoyo constituido por un par de tablas desprendidas en ese lado de la gran cerca que rodeaba a la mansión veraniega y al traspasarlo se toparon frente a ésta cual espejismo ante sus ojos, ya que al estar tan resguardada (según decían) se habían hecho a la idea de que no la podrían visitar, y no porque no les faltaran ganas, sino debido a que preferían no traicionar la confianza de la tía abuela o no les daría permiso para salir de paseo los tres solos de nuevo… No obstante, aquella tarde al parecer la curiosidad de Stear había podido más que su acostumbrada responsabilidad.

Aquel caserón a Candy le traía especiales recuerdos, pues había sido donde se alojara junto a su amigo Albert, después de que la rescatara al caer de la cascada. Una memoria entre varias de una penosa época que por suerte divina cada vez parecía ser más lejana.

 _-¡La mansión del bosque!-_ exclamó Anthony maravillado adelantándose a observarla mejor y verificando si había alguna posibilidad de ingresar.

 _-Tienen candados al parecer todas las puertas y están entabladas las ventanas. Se ve que es cierto que esta vez la tía abuela se ha preocupado bastante por reforzar la seguridad-_ comentó Stear por su parte, con el balón bajo un brazo, quien ya llevaba husmeando allí un buen rato - _He escuchado que planea hacerle más arreglos pronto para alquilarla el próximo verano. Al parecer tendremos inquilinos-_

 _-No me extraña que tenga ahora todos estos cuidados_ \- profirió Anthony después de fisgonear a través de una rendija que había entre dos tablas en una de las polvosas ventanas – _Ella_ _prefiere mil veces arrendarla así no sea de su agrado a permitir que se atreva a tomarla de morada algún otro vagabundo rufián-_ añadió con notorio desprecio. Algo que le llegó a Candy.

 _-El señor Albert no es un hombre malo. Es educado, gentil y ama a los animales. Tiene un buen corazón-_ no dudó enopinar saliendo en defensa de quien fuese su salvador aquella terrible noche, sabiendo que se refería a él.

 _-¿Un buen corazón? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura si tan solo pasaste unas cuantas horas en su compañía? –_ le increpó Anthony entonces sin dar preámbulos y terminando de enfadarse, ya que no era de su agrado tocar aquel tema.

 _-Pues esas pocas horas me bastaron para formarme una buena impresión de él-_ contestó Candy sin un ápice de duda y con total sinceridad, ganando de ese modo la discusión pero quedándole a su vez el mal sabor de boca de presenciar la decepción en la diáfana mirada de Anthony.

- _Ya veo_ \- fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse

 _-Anthony…-_ le llamó ella pero no pudo continuar tras de él. Stear concluyó en su lugar lo que le quería preguntar

 _-¡Hey!, ¿a dónde vas?_ -

- _Necesito estar un rato a solas_ \- fue la sencilla respuesta que obtuvieron del chico rubio, mientras se alejaba sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 _-No lo entiendo, en ningún momento quise decir algo para que se enojara_ \- le compartió Candy preocupada a Stear, sentada a su lado una media hora después frente a la fogata en tanto esperaban la cocción de sus pescados.

A esas alturas ya estaba cayendo la tarde y habían tenido que terminar de vestirse para evitar "pescar" también una gripe cuando el aire empezara a refrescar. Anthony había regresado al campamento por unos pocos minutos debido a aquello y luego se había vuelto a ir.

- _Mencionaste a tu amigo Albert_ \- el joven de anteojos dio su opinión – _Supongo que a Anthony no le gusta que lo tengas tan presente-_

 _-Pero ¿por qué, si no estoy haciendo nada malo?–_ consultó Candy con inocencia, incrédula de que Anthony pudiese considerar que ella sintiera algún tipo de atracción por alguien tan mayor a ella.

 _-Anthony está celoso_ \- contestó simplemente Stear, confirmándole sus peores sospechas y al ver la impresión pintada en su pequeño rostro agregó algo adicional para hacerla sonreír un poco – _Está celoso al igual que aquel engendro que está por allá_ \- señaló entonces a Archie, que en esos momentos cerca de la orilla en solitario pateaba piedritas con el zapato y lanzaba otras al lago mientras esperaba que estuviese la comida, mirándolos de cuando en cuando con cara de pocos amigos – _Es normal porque te quieren mucho. Así que desean toda tu atención para ellos-_ el muchacho inventor concluyó

Sonrojada Candy no supo que decir, solo atinó a morderse el labio inferior sintiéndose dentro de un grave aprieto, gesto que le hizo reír a Stear, divirtiéndole aún más.

 _-¡Stear no seas malo, esto es serio!-_ Candy protestó

 _-Tranquila, solo ve y habla con Anthony_ \- le recomendó él sin darle más vueltas al asunto – _Sé sincera en lo que sientes y te entenderá-_ le animó entregándole su plato ya listo y uno adicional con la porción de Anthony para que se lo llevara. Candy le sonrió con gratitud.

 _-Gracias Stear, de tener un hermano mayor me hubiese gustado que fuera como tú-_ expresó de corazón, levantándose después para pasar frente a él dispuesta a cumplir la sugerencia que le diera. Pero antes adentrarse entre los árboles siguiendo la dirección que tomara Anthony, volteó a mirarlo unos instantes necesitando con urgencia terminar de armarse de valor y notó entonces durante medio segundo que la estaba mirando de una forma especial, como si también guardase muchas cosas por decirle… no obstante asintió para animarla, y ella no lo dudó más y fue en busca de su príncipe de las rosas.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	4. Parte IV

**DISCLAIMER** **:** **Los personajes del manga y el anime de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los suelo tomar prestados en esencia para crear con ellos historias de amor sin fines de lucro para fans.**

 _ **Hola a todos! Estoy aquí de nuevo con ustedes un día más, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este pequeño fic que ya casi llega a su fin.**_

 _ **Agradezco inmensamente a todos quienes lo están siguiendo, en especial a Olga08, Stormaw, TamyWhiteRose, Kanade Tachibana, Sakura-Chan, Shaoran Li, Majito y Cagalli Yula. Me hace muy feliz amigochos leer sus comentarios y sus palabras de apoyo, les envío un abrazo a cualquier parte del mundo donde se encuentren.  
**_

 _ **Belén =)  
**_

 **Parte IV**

Candy no tardó en encontrar a Anthony. Yacía sentado no muy lejos de la mansión veraniega, al borde del bosque, sobre una gran roca. Había encendido su propia fogata y para entonces se encontraba esculpiendo con una navaja de una rama, una singular estaca lo suficientemente larga que le sirviera para cazar con probabilidad alguna liebre para ponerla después a asar al fuego, desligándose así de la obligación de merendar con el resto del grupo.

 _-Anthony…-_ le llamó despacio al acercarse, ya que estaba de espaldas a ella y no quería sobresaltarlo.

 _-¡Candy!-_ musitó él con sorpresa pero de forma apagada. Se notaba en su voz que aparte de enfadado estaba triste -¿ _Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar junto al lago acompañando a Stear y Archibald_ \- mencionó y por la forma en que dijera sus nombres, ella supo que su enojo también iba dirigido a uno de sus primos

- _Pensé que tendrías apetito, así que vine a traerte tu parte-_ expresó ella con bondad, colocando el plato con lo que le correspondía en la superficie de la roca, a su costado. El sencillo menú individual consistía de pescado de asado recién salido del lago, un emparedado de atún, unos cuantos bocadillos del menú que les mandaran de la mansión, jugo de frutas rojas para acompañar y de postre una de las frescas manzanas que Stear se detuviera a recoger en el camino.

 _-No tenías que hacerlo, no hacía falta_ \- masculló él sin voltearse del todo a mirarla, no obstante ella no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer hasta que se volvieran a amistar.

-¿ _Ah no, y todo esto?_ \- inquirió señalando las obvias evidencias de su intento por conseguir alimento que iban en contra de sus recientes palabras – _Ya sé que estás enojado pero primero piensa en tu bienestar, no has comido nada desde muy temprano…-_ trató de convencerle para que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y cediera un poco, pero él no la dejó terminar

 _-… ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Por qué te preocupas?-_ quiso saber ahora sí girándose de lleno y levantando una ceja con creciente curiosidad, después de que con su modismo maternal ella consiguiera capturar su entera atención

- _Me preocupo… porque eres muy importante para mí_ \- fue la sencilla respuesta de Candy y ante aquello él no pudo objetar nada más. Su sinceridad y espontaneidad le parecían tesoros.

Candy notó la forma cargada de sentimientos en que la veía y buscando romper el embarazoso silencio, apuró a mencionar lo primero que se le ocurriera.

- _Stear recomienda que comas todo. Dice que el menú por completo contiene vitaminas y proteínas que hacen mucho bien a la salud. Ah, y que las manzanas además sirven para quitar cualquier vestigio de mal aliento después de terminar-_ le contósin sentirse afectada por su anterior frialdad _,_ acompañando lo dicho con una pequeña risilla que logró como quería, terminar de influir en el ánimo de él, quien para su dicha, bajando la cabeza vencido sonrió un poco.

- _Anthony…_ \- Candy profirió entonces cuidadosa, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en el extremo de la roca con su plato para hacerle compañía al comer _-¿Hay algo de lo que quisieras hablar?, ¿algo que te incomode y que me quieras contar?_ -

Él demoró en contestar. Sin tocar todavía su plato, medio minuto después suspiró y levantando la vista para perderla en las copas de la floresta al final respondió

- _Ya no importa_ -

Era notorio que quería zanjar el tema pero ella creyó que era mejor conversarlo para que no volviese a aflorar en otra ocasión

 _-…Stear también piensa que tu enojo se debe a lo de Albert_ \- acotó en voz baja con cierta prudencia. Anthony no se movió durante unos instantes pero ella advirtió claramente en su cara que no le agradó la mención del asunto

- _Alistear, tan perspicaz como siempre-_ opinó así, perdiendo la paciencia de nuevo – _¿Y qué piensas tú?-_

- _Creo lo mismo-_ admitió Candy - _Pero no lo comprendo_ , _¿Por qué no te simpatiza el Señor Albert? Te he contado que es una buena persona. A lo mejor si lo conocieras…-_

 _-¡No quiero conocerlo!-_ expresó Anthony tajante, levantándose contrariado – _Es más me gustaría que cortaras relaciones con él-_ manifestó sin dar más vueltas al asunto

 _-¿Qué?-_ Candy preguntó impresionada, teniendo que dejar todo a un lado – _Pero…yo creí que habías llegado a aceptar que Albert es un amigo, incluso pensé que hasta te caía bien-_

- _Sí, hasta que descubrí que desde hace meses ustedes dos mantienen correspondencia continua –_ confesó entonces Anthony con los celos hablando por él, transformándosele después en decepción – _He estado al tanto durante semanas pero no te había dicho nada-_

- _Pero él me salvó la vida, lo que menos puedo hacer es ofrecerle mi amistad, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?_ \- consultó Candy levantándose también, obviando el asunto de la intromisión a su privacidad por parte de él, para no empeorar la situación

- _Que tengo miedo que lo prefieras más que a mí_ \- soltó Anthony sin contenerse más y al ver la mirada de estupefacción de ella, se sintió mal, por lo que prefirió alejarse

 _-…Él es mucho mayor que yo_ \- Candy no obstante, trató de explicarle aún a sus espaldas, para dejarle claro que no se suscitaba nada de lo que imaginaba entre los dos.

- _Sí, pero tú crecerás y te convertirás en una mujer encantadora… más maravillosa aún de lo que ya eres_ \- respondió él llegando hasta un árbol y apoyándose con una mano en el tronco, descansando allí del pesar que le producía su inevitable y juvenil desconfianza.

Candy sin embargo, sin perder la esperanza de arreglar las cosas antes de volver a la mansión principal, se acercó despacio.

 _-Anthony, mantener el contacto con Albert no va a hacerme alejar de ti_ \- empezó a exponerle pero en lugar de calmarle con ello solo consiguió enfurecerlo más

 _-¡Muy bien!, quieres continuar escribiéndole, ¡hazlo! ¡Es más pídele que te lleve con él de una vez, así me librarás del peso de cuidar de ti, del tormento de siempre estar pendiente de tus pasos y de preocuparme por tu causa!-_ explotó volteándose hacia ella pero al notar que la estaba hiriendo con sus palabras experimentó una sensación de sobrecogimiento y ablandó su proceder, pues lo que más temía en el fondo era perderla - _... quizá logre así sacarte algún día de mis pensamientos… y de mi corazón-_ concluyó en voz baja y triste, volviendo a caminar hacia el árbol que hacía pocos minutos dejara para sentarse bajo su sombra, arrimado al tronco, del lado en que ella no pudiera verle la cara para que no percibiera el montón de sentimientos encontrados que le invadían.

Candy permaneció en el mismo sitio sin hablar durante un momento más, tal como lo había hecho todo el tiempo mientras él se desahogaba. Las ganas de llorar le inundaban los ojos y le mortificaban dentro del pecho mientras miraba al suelo esperando que su respiración al borde de los sollozos se calmara, pensando inclusive en retirarse, más el recuerdo de las palabras finales de Anthony vibraba también en su mente haciéndole darse cuenta que todo lo anteriormente dicho no era en serio y que él de verdad la quería.

Recordó así una singular táctica para desarmar a cualquier chico que había leído por allí en un libro alguna vez, y aun temiendo en el fondo empeorar las cosas se arriesgó a llevarla a la práctica, pues en su interior urgía la necesidad de que hicieran las paces.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo por ello dos veces, caminó decidida hacia él y ni bien llegó a su lado, se agachó para quedar a su altura y así poder colocar los labios sobre su mejilla en un beso breve pero muy dulce.

 _-Jamás preferiré a nadie más que a ti-_ susurró terminando de sorprenderlo, y al ver su éxito reflejado en la cara asombrada y ruborizada del muchacho rubio, no pudo contener una nerviosa sonrisa. Se incorporó de inmediato antes de que él pudiera reaccionar y al igual que hiciera en el jardín de las rosas después de escapársele que le gustaba, se alejó corriendo de allí, sólo que esta vez ya no avergonzada sino victoriosa, sintiéndose sumamente feliz de dejarle saber cuánto lo quería.

Con la emoción a flor de piel y el corazón latiéndole con el retumbo de un tambor volvió a la fogata a la orilla del lago a retomar su asiento entre quienes ahora aparte de amigos eran sus "primos" en todo lo que dictaba la ley, los simpáticos hermanos, quienes en su ausencia habían superado sus desavenencias previas, entablando una conversación, a la que ella, reuniendo todo su autocontrol para aparentar que no ocurría nada, se unió sin dudar… y quizá hubiese tenido éxito en lo que se proponía de no ser por el fuerte rubor que cubría sus mejillas o el ligero temblor que se advertía en sus manos. No obstante, los chicos muy prudentemente aparentaron no darse cuenta para no hacerla sentir incomoda y tampoco quisieron preguntarle sobre lo acontecido o por qué Anthony todavía no había vuelto.

Por suerte el propio Anthony no tardó en aparecer poco después. Silencioso, un poco rezagado pero volviendo a sentarse junto a ellos para terminar con lo que quedaba de su comida, dejándoles saber que su rato de molestia ya había pasado y que estaba dispuesto a integrarse de nuevo a las actividades del grupo. Otro hecho que los muchachos aceptaron de lo más normal, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Sólo ella sosteniendo su mirada cargada de amor y de ansias porque se encontraran solos, en cuanto él le devolvió el plato que en su premura por escapar había olvidado, entendió que de alguna manera ese día estaban avanzando en lo que en secreto tenían, a pasos agigantados.

…No se había podido contener y le había robado un beso, tal como le hiciera él a ella en el jardín. No había opción a reclamos, pero a la vez comprendía que había sido como lanzar un leño más a la hoguera de sus corazones y ahora sólo quedaba esperar para que ésta terminara de expandirse. Algo que la llenaba de ilusión y de temor a la vez.

A esas alturas ya estaba cayendo la tarde y mientras terminaban todos de merendar, Stear fue hasta el automóvil y volvió con una guitarra, sorprendiéndolos después a todos con un adicional talento escondido para la música. Y eso que la tocaba de oído, como se preocupó de explicarles, puesto que la tía abuela jamás le hubiese permitido tomar clases al considerar que se trataba de un instrumento indigno para alguien de sociedad.

Entonó entonces melodías populares de América y también escocesas e inglesas mientras los demás coreaban las letras de las que conocían. Fue un rato tan ameno que descuidaron la noción del tiempo y del clima, percatándose solo de la inmensa nube cargada sobre sus cabezas que oscureció la tarde más rápido de lo habitual cuando comenzaron a caer las primeras gruesas gotas de lluvia, símbolo indiscutible de una tempestad que no tardaría en desatarse.

 _-¡Oh no, un cumulonibus!_ \- exclamó Stear – _Debe tratarse del advenimiento del otoño y su primera lluvia. ¡Apresúrense todos, al granero de la casa del bosque!_ \- dio enseguida indicaciones en tanto todos recogían deprisa las cosas, mostrándose de acuerdo sin refutar ya que resultaba imposible con semejante y repentino aguacero embarcarse en el automóvil para volver a la mansión principal.

Anthony intentando principalmente proteger a Candy, no perdió tiempo y le tomó de la mano para guiarla hacia el improvisado refugio, el cual al no encontrarse habitada todavía la casa permanecía vacío y constituía un sitio perfecto para que el grupo pudiera cobijarse hasta que el temporal pasara. Aparte de que era al único lugar en la propiedad, que por estar construido de madera, resultaba más fácil entrar.

Candy no olvidaría como Anthony como todo un caballero, la condujo con cuidado y muy atento por el camino a través de la intensa lluvia, que para entonces mezclada con el calor del suelo ya había empezado a producir niebla dificultando la visibilidad. Le quedaría grabada en su mente la vigorosidad con la que una vez que llegaron, se abrió paso con prontitud para forzar la puerta de tablones de madera con el hombro, permitiéndoles en poco tiempo a todos entrar; y también la forma en que con galanura y sin dejar de mirarla directo a los ojos le solicitó de nuevo su mano para conducirla luego al interior, haciéndole saber que no debía tener miedo de las penumbras porque estaría con ella en todo momento para protegerla como siempre.

Indescriptible la magia que contenía el hechizo que en ella producía, su valiente héroe. A quien no cambiaría nunca por nadie y de cuyo lado no pensaba irse jamás.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	5. Parte V

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes del anime y el manga de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los suelo tomar prestados para inventar con ellos historias.**

 ** _Amigos bellos, hemos llegado a la parte final de esta historia y les agradezco una vez más por haberme acompañado a lo largo de la narración de esta pequeña aventura. Les envío un saludo especial a Leer Campbell, Shaoran Li, Mizuki Leafa y Majito por dejarme sus comentarios, aunque no les he podido responder quiero que sepan que los he leído y les agradezco inmensamente por todo su apoyo y el aprecio. Espero pronto poder compartirles más historias (y terminar también las que tengo inconclusas, que verguenza jejeje).  
_**

 ** _Respecto a este capi, ADVIERTO que tiene una escena un poquito apasionada jajaja, entendiéndose que nuestra dulce parejita está en plena edad de las hormonas alborotadas y a flor de piel, lo cual es el tema principal del fic.  
_**

 **Parte V**

 _"Existen más de mil razones_

 _sentir amor, paz y armonía_

 _poder unir dos corazones disfrutando de la vida._

 _Meterte en lo desconocido_

 _y descubrir más emociones,_

 _dejándote llevar a un mundo desatado_

 _de pasiones..."_

 _("El tacto de su piel" -Lidia)_

Tal como por ahí uno de los hermanos dedujo, el establo se encontraba casi vacío y relativamente limpio pues no hacía mucho la Sra. Elroy después de enterarse de que Albert había estado viviendo en la mansión sin su permiso, había enviado sirvientes a limpiar. Por ello, agradeciendo a las casualidades de la vida aquello que constituía entonces una comodidad y en vista de que la tormenta no daba señales de concluir, pronto los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra en tomar unos pedazos de leña que habían apilados en una esquina para encender dentro una nueva fogata que sirviera como calefacción. No tardó en oscurecer y con ello el temporal se volvió más intenso, por lo que los cuatro comprendieron que iba a ser una larga noche y así terminaron por ubicarse alrededor de la pira, escapando del frío que empezaba a imperar en el ambiente nocturno.

Ese día para Candy había sido épico, sus ropas se habían mojado primero en el lago, luego secado al calor de la tarde y vuelto a empapar al anochecer. Se había reído como no lo hiciera en mucho tiempo y repletado de comida después hasta decir basta. Nunca lo iba a olvidar. Y aunque otros de carácter más serio como Archie, renegaban de la situación, mostrándose preocupados de adquirir un resfrío, ella no podía encontrarla más que divertida.

Debían quitarse las vestimentas húmedas al igual que el calzado para ponerlos a secar junto al fuego si querían alejar de ellos el fantasma de la gripe, así que había que dejar de lado formalidades y vergüenza, más como caballeros que eran los tres muchachos teniendo en cuenta que ella era una señorita, no dudaron en ofrecerle la única toalla que quedaba limpia para pudiera cubrirse al tener que quedar en ropa interior. Candy agradeció la consideración.

 _-Candy por favor discúlpanos por tener que soportar el desagradable espectáculo de ver nuestros poco atléticos cuerpos-_ expuso Stear tratando de sacar como siempre con su buen humor algo gracioso hasta de la más peculiar circunstancia, pero Candy solo movió la cabeza haciéndole saber que ninguna disculpa hacía falta.

- _Crecí en el Hogar de Pony cuidando a un montón de niños que eran y son como mis hermanos. No hay nada que haya visto en ellos que no tengan ustedes-_ profirió con mucha simpleza y seguridad, sin embargo su voz empezó a vacilar al notar que Anthony se empezaba a desabrochar la camisa mientras la atendía y aquello la hizo al final tartamudear y olvidarse del resto de lo que iba a decir. Un repentino y molesto rubor le sobrevino casi enseguida como acompañamiento y sintiéndose algo turbada prefirió excusarse de continuar con la plática exponiendo que se encontraba muy cansada debido a todas las actividades del día y solo quería dormir, por lo que sin perder tiempo se apresuró a un rincón un tanto oscuro y apartado del lugar para desvestirse. Luego regresó a tumbarse junto a la hoguera para tomar una siesta a la espera de que la lluvia cesara. Los chicos no le dijeron nada.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando se despertó pero por la baja intensidad de las llamas frente a ella y al tocar su ropa que yacía ubicada sobre una pila de leña no muy lejos de su alcance, ya casi seca, comprendió que su letargo debió durar varias horas y que para entonces debía ser con probabilidad bastante pasada la medianoche. La lluvia que había disminuido en cuanto a precipitación pero que todavía afuera se escuchaba moderadamente fuerte, les había atrapado allí.

Dentro no obstante, todo se encontraba en completa calma y al no oír rumores de voces, supuso que todos se encontraban dormidos. Al levantar la cabeza hacia el frente, vio que Stear y Archie yacían acostados al otro lado de la hoguera y por la forma en que descansaban pacíficamente (el primero roncando a pierna suelta como si estuviera en la cama de su propia habitación y el segundo con la boca abierta, contrastando con toda su acostumbrada elegancia), pudo comprobar su teoría.

Más entonces escuchó que algo caía entre las llamas y se achicharraba detrás de ella, causa por la que todavía soñolienta se dio la vuelta creyendo que podía tratarse de algún insecto, intentando eso sí hacer el menor ruido pues no quería por nada del mundo interrumpir el dulce sueño de Anthony... Inmensa fue la sorpresa por lo mismo que se llevó al descubrir que el joven en cuestión se hallaba bien despierto y pensativo, sentado con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la vista fija en el fuego en tanto lanzaba a las brasas para no aburrirse pequeños bultitos de hojas elaborados con la mano, entreteniéndose en verlos arder.

Atónita pero a la vez fascinada, permaneció conteniendo la respiración durante unos instantes, insegura de si hablarle o no, más él, apuesto y atrayente saliendo de su concentración reparó de pronto en su silencioso e intenso escrutinio, observándola así de una manera tan necesitada y melancólica que terminó de derretirle el corazón.

No hizo falta por ende que se lo pidiera para que se levantase y fuese hacia él. Anthony se alegró de inmediato al verla acercarse y con una sonrisa en el rostro se llevó el índice a los labios solicitándole con complicidad que mantuviera el sigilo, a lo que ella asintió procediendo a sentarse con cuidado a su derecha.

Allí entre tímidas miradas y sin saber bien cómo lidiar en esos momentos con la repentina proximidad y la oscuridad, Candy con su alma bondadosa decidió dar el primer paso para quebrar el cohibimiento entre ambos, considerando que la toalla que le cubría desde los hombros hasta los tobillos era una prenda lo suficientemente grande como para cobijarlos a los dos. Motivo por el cual sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, con rapidez la abrió para envolverlo con ella también.

Anthony no se lo impidió, demasiado deslumbrado por su accionar y por el hecho de tener su lindo cuerpo de jovencita púber tan cerca del suyo, como innumerables veces en sus más profundos sueños, por tratarse de algo prohibido, lo había ansiado, le siguió la corriente.

No intercambiaron palabras entonces pero al notar Candy su mirada masculina disimulada para no parecer grosera sobre su fisonomía menudita no pudo evitar que le aflorase un ligero sonrojo, algo que le contagió de inmediato a su vez también a él, porque no tardó en notar un rubor de color de manzana cubriendo sus perfiladas mejillas.

 _-Lo siento_ \- se animó por fin a decirle Anthony en un susurro – _Me comporté como un tonto y te arruiné parte del día con ello_ \- reconoció

- _No digas eso_ \- contestó ella contemplándolo con ternura – _Tú jamás podrías arruinar mis días… porque los haces especiales-_

 _-Candy…-_ suspiró él y sin contenerse más, le acarició un lado del rostro – _Tú haces mi vida especial y es por eso que siento estos celos… porque no quiero perderte_ \- confesó

 _-Creo que empiezo a comprenderte… porque en mi caso es igual-_ añadió ella sin poder dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sorprendiéndolo – _Yo también temo tanto perderte_ -

Inmensamente agradecido por la retribución de sus sentimientos, Anthony con caballerosidad atrayéndola un poco más hacia él, le dio un largo beso en la frente, hablándole con ello de su amor con mayor claridad de la que se hubiera atrevido a declararle con su boca, y después sin romper esa deliciosa cercanía consiguió que ambos despacio se recostasen, procediendo a cubrir sus cuerpos con la larga toalla a manera de manta como protección del frescor nocturno.

De esa manera, como dos niños inmersos en una travesura, se sonrieron tratando de contener las ganas de reírse, sin embargo pronto la conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo les hizo tornarse serios… pero no por ello decidieron alejarse el uno del otro.

Anthony presionó entonces dos dedos contra sus labios y luego los colocó sobre los de ella, transfiriéndole un casto beso que emulaba al que se moría por darle pero se contenía al tener presente que no era lo correcto allí ni en esos momentos. Candy lo entendía a la perfección y en respuesta, sin contemplar más formalidades se aventuró a abrazarlo presa de su espontaneidad y también debido a lo fácil que le resultaba ahora que eran tan cercanos desde hacía varias semanas.

Él era en definitiva la persona que más quería, el chico de sus sueños, el causante de sus delirios, quien lograba enchinarle la piel. Estar junto a él se le asemejaba a la adrenalina que sentía cuando solía colgarse de cabeza de más pequeña, cual malabarista, de las ramas de los árboles. Una emoción que le envolvía y de la que no se quería jamás apartar. Despertaba en ella sensaciones intensas que reconocía a veces comprometedoras pero a las que no podía renunciar. Todo su mundo se había vuelto del revés desde que lo conociera y hasta ahora no podía parar de caminar en medio de ensoñaciones ni siquiera por el hecho de vivir a su lado. Ansiaba así que pudiera llegar el día de formalizar las cosas de esa tierna relación que en secreto ya tenían aunque no lo hubiesen todavía conversado a fondo y anhelaba un feliz porvenir juntos hasta volverse viejitos, porque lo amaba… y estaba segura de ello, aparte de que lo mejor era saber que él la amaba también. Anthony, aunque sonara cursi, era lo mejor de su vida, el verdadero motor que le animaba a levantarse cada día y ser mejor… A veces incluso pensaba que el destino los había hecho colindar como piezas de un rompecabezas, para complementarse el uno al otro en sus vacíos y soledades y en sus penas secretas que antes no habían compartido con nadie, porque él era un huérfano de la vida después de todo al igual que ella y quizá por eso se lograban entender de una manera especial que otros no estaba al alcance de otros.

Con el rostro escondido contra su recio pecho y pensando en todo aquello, Candy pudo percibir su varonil aroma embotándole los sentidos, al igual que oír su apresurado corazón tan entusiasmado como el suyo. El acoplamiento de los latidos de ambos le pareció así el sonido más adorable del planeta.

En un gesto incontenido de cariño, él correspondiendo a su actitud mimosa, apoyó su cabeza sobre la suya, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello. Expresión que la llevó a ella en su afán por responderle a juntar de forma delicada su pequeña nariz contra la bronceada piel de su pecho que le asomaba entre los pliegues de la camisa abierta y lo sintió de inmediato temblar un poco debido a ello. Una reacción que en algunos segundos adicionales generó que con ímpetu la encerrara en un profundo abrazo, haciendo que sus cuerpos cuan largos eran entraran en contacto a totalidad.

Candy sintiéndose sorprendida pero no por ello menos dichosa, se acomodó contra él en respuesta como un conejito buscando refugiarse a la sombra de árbol, algo que despertó la ternura en Anthony haciéndole escapar un suspiro. Era la primera vez que podían estar así, compenetrados en tal intimidad, siendo para ambos la mejor sensación del mundo.

Allí a su costado, Candy se sentía tan bien, que hasta le parecía poder comprobar su teoría de que ambos eran un rompecabezas, al igual que la del Génesis que aprendiera según las enseñanzas que le inculcaran sus madres en el Hogar de Pony, en que se dice que Dios creó a la mujer de la costilla del hombre. Ahí, esa madrugada, en ese atemporal lapso de tiempo ella sintió que le pertenecía a Anthony, así como él le pertenecía a ella… y que así había sido de siempre, inclusive si se hubiesen conocido en una vida anterior... de ser eso también posible.

Deslizó entonces sus manos hacia arriba por los delgados músculos de sus brazos, sintiendo por primera vez a plenitud su contextura en las palmas a través de la fina camisa y él así mismo se ocupó en acariciarle la espalda, desinhibiéndose de toda timidez y disparándole con ello destellos de energía por todo el cuerpo, cual si las mariposas que alojaba en su juvenil vientre por su culpa se estuviesen escapando para rodearla a plenitud, alegres del especial momento que estaban viviendo.

Candy trató de calmarse y de cerrar los ojos, pero era imposible e intuía que para Anthony era igual. No le iba a ser posible volver a conciliar de nuevo el sueño estando tan consciente de su mano izquierda descansando protectoramente sobre su cintura, mientras sentía las yemas de los dedos de su derecha viajando con delicadeza a lo largo de su columna vertebral hasta llegar a hundirse en sus rizados cabellos, quizá según él para adormecerla sin saber que con ello estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario. La piel se le enchinó irremediablemente con su toque y tuvo en un impulso que apretarle la tela de la camisa en la parte de la espalda para intentar controlar un poco el estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo que aquello le ocasionó. Anthony lo notó y en respuesta la aferró más hacia sí.

Candy reconocía que se encontraban sumidos en un roce indecoroso, indecente, indebido, estando encima sus físicos cubiertos por tan poca ropa, más en esos momentos no le importaba al no tener las ganas ni las fuerzas necesarias para separarse, ya que en lo único que podía pensar era en la vigorosidad de él sosteniéndola y en su cálida respiración contra su cuello que de parecer una leve caricia que le causara en algún instante cosquillas se había ido transformando en presurosa de pronto, al mismo tiempo que a ella le sobreviniera esa inusual oleada de… (Aunque le pareciera extraño y le diera vergüenza reconocerlo)… placer.

En cuanto aquella arrebatadora y nueva sensación pasó, y su corazón junto a su cuerpo otra vez lentamente comenzaron a serenarse, Candy advirtiéndose debilitada se abandonó en los brazos de él percibiendo que le sobrevenía un profundo sueño. Anthony entonces se encargó de volver a recostarla con delicadeza sobre el suelo y entre lo último que ella alcanzó a ver antes de perderse en el limbo fue que le acariciaba las mejillas con cariño mientras la contemplaba con ternura como si fuese algo precioso, despejándole el cabello de la cara y haciéndola sentir cada vez más segura de que era como un mago capaz de producirle cosas mágicas. Luego juntó su frente contra la suya con dulzura y colocó un casto beso sobre su respingona nariz.

 _-…Te amo_ -

Ya había cerrado los ojos cuando le pareció muy bajito escuchárselo decirle al oído.

* * *

El ruido de la bocina del automóvil principal de la mansión les hizo despertarse de improviso a todos cuando ya casi empezaba a aclarar la mañana.

 _-¿Qué, qué pasa?-_ clamó Stear levantándose sobresaltado y mirando de un lado al otro desubicado. Susto que se le pasó al colocarse los anteojos.

- _¡Pero qué diablos!_ \- renegó Archie dejando de lado las formalidades y soltando una mala palabra despeinado y de muy mal humor – _Esta manera de despertarle a uno puede ocasionar un infarto al corazón-_ protestó

Candy y Anthony también se espabilaron extrañados por el molesto ruido, sin embargo pronto comprendieron que la caótica situación de la naturaleza al final de la tarde anterior ya había pasado y que habían ido a rescatarlos. Los pajarillos ya cantaban en la copa de los árboles dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día pero para ellos dos no hubo mejor manera de comenzarlo que despertando en los brazos del otro.

- _Vaya la guardia nacional no tardó en venir. Deben haberse vuelto locos ayer buscándonos_ \- comentó Stear mientras se levantaba a poner en orden las cosas que tendrían que llevar y a apagar el resto de lo que quedaba de la fogata.

- _Pues menos mal y no tardaron más_ \- profirió Archie, notando entonces la indiscutible proximidad de los dos rubios siendo visiblemente para nada de su agrado – _Un poco más y ya no aguantaba esto-_ alegó luego a regañadientes parándose también para tomar su ropa y vestirse.

Anthony y Candy percibieron su mala actitud por su causa y también las miradas de reojo sorprendidas de Stear sin atreverse a regañarles pero tampoco muy de acuerdo, no obstante éste decidió pasar por alto la situación, algo que ellos desde el fondo de sus corazones le agradecieron.

Más tranquilos ambos así se sonrieron, cada vez más cómodos de dejar de esconder de a poco lo que existía entre ellos.

Pocos segundos después el Sr. George acompañado de Dorothy y del chofer de la mansión, irrumpieron en el establo en sus búsquedas

 _-¡Oh, gracias a Dios!_ \- exclamó Dorothy elevando las manos al cielo, en tanto el responsable George exhaló un suspiro de alivio

- _Vieron, les dije que estarían aquí_ \- señaló a su vez el conductor, quien al parecer había sido el de la idea de buscarles allí

 _-¡Buenos días!-_ saludaron los extraviados a coro para calmar un poco los ánimos y evitar que los retaran más de lo que por seguro les esperaba en la casa con la tía abuela.

- _Buenos días jóvenes señores. Está demás decirles que el día de ayer se excedieron con su paseo y que es hora de regresar de inmediato a la mansión_ \- expresó con seriedad George – _Ahora por favor… terminen de… vestirse… para poder partir-_ concluyó al final un tanto inseguro, sin comprender el porqué de la relativa desnudez del grupo y encontrándola bochornosa.

- _Eh, esto_ \- habló Stear quien era el mayor y por lo tanto el líder – _Causa de los estragos de la lluvia_ \- se dio a la tarea de explicar para que nadie pensara mal. Sin embargo para algunos aquella razón no fue suficiente para justificar ciertos comportamientos.

 _-¡Candy, santo cielo, ven aquí!-_ exigió Dorothy llamándola, asustada de su falta de decoro frente a los chicos, en especial con Anthony.

Candy no dudó en obedecerle apresurándose a recoger sus ropas y en cuanto estuvo parada frente a ella tuvo que enfrentarse también a su mirada interrogativa, más supo comprender su inquietud y negó con la cabeza para que estuviese tranquila, dejándole saber que no había pasado nada a mayores entre su chico adorado y ella, ante lo que la joven nana no disimuló su alivio porque después de todo era su deber cuidarla.

- _Estará castigada señorita_ \- le dio a conocer junto a una mirada de censura

 _-Lo sé… me lo merezco-_ admitió Candy, aceptando algo que sospechaba al igual que el resto que iba a suceder, en tanto sentía la atención de Anthony no muy lejos a sus espaldas, centrada sobre ellas.

Dorothy solo asintió observándolos a ambos y luego se encaminó hacia afuera.

- _Le he dado órdenes a Jhon para que abra la puerta de la casona y puedan acceder a los baños cómodamente a cambiarse. Encontraran además ropa limpia en el coche-_ indicó George, apurándolos a su vez a todos para salir.

 _-¡Genial, la tía abuela piensa en todo!_ \- comentó Stear contento y agradecido, dirigiéndose con las cosas a la puerta

 _-¡Ropa limpia!, ¡Gracias Señor!-_ exclamó Archie por su parte, siguiéndole

Ya casi todos habían salido pero Candy y Anthony se retrasaron para poder mirarse un instante con complicidad y sonreírse, culpables pero no arrepentidos de su pequeña escena de pasión experimentada, sabiendo que lo que había pasado allí constituía un paso importante en sus vidas. Un pasaje especial que no le contarían a nadie y del que con probabilidad tampoco hablarían, pero que no olvidarían jamás.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!  
**_

 _ **Un abrazo a todos y hasta la próxima.  
**_

 _ **Belén**_


End file.
